


In the Night.

by Fanflick



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jerry, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Peeping, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Kevin, Voyeurism, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: Having nothing else to do over the Summer, Kevin started to watch his neighbors through his telescope. Then one day Jerry moved in and everything changed.





	In the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just spent a few days writing this because I really wanted bottom Jerry and top Kevin. If you can please leave me a kudos or a comment I appreciate it. I really do hope you like it!

For Kevin, life was tedious to say the least and not only at home but at school also.

The kids in his class thought too highly of themselves and Kevin hated them for it. They didn't see how their trendy clothes, annoying slang, and general loudness made them fit within the mold of society that they tried so hard to break free from.

When they acted out or tried to rebel they ended up proving to Kevin that they were just another teenager in another town in another state. They really were a dime a dozen and now as Summer came Kevin was glad to be out of school.

Yet, that meant he had the whole Summer to interact with his little sister, his mother, and his father. Their presence in the house was starting to annoy him, especially when they attempted to talk to him .

His sister who doesn't understand that he wanted to be left alone would constantly drone on and on about useless things. Even bullying her had gotten dull, she accepted every harsh word he uttered to her.

Her pet guinea pig was already dead, and their parents knew that replacing it would result in having to properly explain what happened to the first one. So he didn't even have a pitiful animal to torment his sister with anymore.

Plus his father wanted him to join him at the golf course, to literally play the most boring sport imaginable. Then when he wasn't trying to get Kevin to play the stupid game, he would be trying to teach him random life lessons as if Kevin gave a shit.

He had to pretend he listened to every word, or else his father would start to get suspicious. Right now his father had noticed him being standoffish, but he believed that teenage angst was the reason.

Then finally his mother, the worst of all of them, would tip toe around him. At first it excited him to see her so anxious, but then whenever she was in front of company she would pretend that nothing was wrong.

He hated how two face she was, and even when she tried to make an effort to connect with him, she was too much of a bitch. Her views of the world were obsolete like everyone else in her generation.

It wasn't challenging anymore to torment his mother, she basically gave up after the guinea pig died. She now was on complete autopilot with him, acting like a robot. She didn't love him, she never cared enough for him in the first place.

Either way Kevin grew tired of the repetition they all lived and he needed something exciting or else he was going to snap. 

Being sixteen and filled with hormones, Kevin started to ponder if he should get a girlfriend or two. Find someone to mess around with, and see how hard he can push them before they break.

He knew he was attractive enough, girls in his class would stare at him sometimes and personally it irritated him. Weak, daydreaming about asking him out when they didn't have the guts to take the first step.

Hell, even some guys in the locker room would look at him too long while he changed. Of course they would quickly turn away once they laid eyes on his cock.

He was larger than average, and he proudly strutted through the locker room naked. It made him grin to see those jock instantly compare themselves to him and find that they measure up in that department. He could probably have a few of them wrapped around his finger if he wanted to.

Then again he would have to pretend he liked them for hours everyday until he gained their trust, and that seemed too dull compared to other things he could be doing. Plus some guys were 'no homo' and probably wouldn't even let him top, whatever he can find something else to do.

Right now Kevin's favorite pass time was spying on the neighbors, the telescope was one of many gifts he got as his mom tried to find him a hobby other than archery. 

When he first got it he never imagined what he could do with such a useless item, but now it intrigued him. Seeing whatever dirty secrets people tried to hide fascinated him for hours.

Some people had affairs late into the night while others tried to hide their private life inside their home. From binge eating to sunbathing, Kevin had seen it all. 

However, it got old real quick and Kevin wondered what would of happened if they did stay in New York. He certainly would have more to do than watch Mrs. Gilbert shoveling ice cream into her gullet before barfing it all out.

The house next door had been empty since they first got there, but one day it all changed.

In the middle of the night a moving truck came and suddenly the house wasn't empty anymore. Kevin watched as only one man unloaded the boxes into the house.

He was wearing a white wife beater and as he worked on a sweat, he lifted the shirt up to wipe his forehead and revealed the toned stomach he had.

Kevin didn't even realized he was biting his lip until he tasted the metallic liquid on his tongue, he knew he found his newest entertainment.

Gender didn't really matter to him, but he imagined wanting to fuck a sissy rather than a buff guy if he was going to go gay. It for once shocked him how hard he got from watching his new neighbor.

Porn never really do anything for him unless it was rough and hardcore, but even then the girls getting nailed were too fake. Their tits were fake, their hair was fake, and even their moans were fake. 

Sluts like that who were pushing forty and still doing porn put him off. That's why he watched more gay porn, as long as he filtered it enough to find the good stuff.

Gangbangs, BDSM, and a variety of kinks were the high lighted videos he watched if he wanted to get off. Hell, sometimes edge play sneaked in but don't get him started on wrestling porn.

To dominate someone naked them getting to fuck them after you won really turned him on. Seeing those ripped guys giving it their all before one of them has to get on their knees and be the bottom bitch.

Shit, now when Kevin masturbated during the day he pictured his neighbor. He even looked like a porn star, and remembering him gardening at night didn't help.

Always when the sun went down he would do yard work, and it really is the perfect time for Kevin to watch him get on his knees to pull his weeds. 

Kevin felt himself harden as he imagined his neighbor being restrained. His pale skin would look quite nice tied up and his ass spanked to a bright red. And as Kevin would tease the sensitive skin he pictured the hateful glare he would get in return.

He looked like the type of guy who would much rather fuck than be fucked, but Kevin didn't care. He could imagine drugging him up before taking him or maybe finding a way to have him completely conscious as he fucked him.

To hear his pathetic moans as Kevin drove deeper within him, and finding him rock his hips to get Kevin in deeper was the ultimate fantasy. 

Right now Kevin was watching him plant something in his front yard, and being impulsive Kevin pulled himself out of his jeans.

He gave himself a single long stroke before peeling off his shirt, he already felt hot to the touch as he continued to rub himself. He focused between watching his neighbor work and caressing the sensitive head of his cock.

He would love to see his neighbor's face as he skull fucked him. With his eyes tearing up and have him trying to look intimidating with a scowl as Kevin forced his neighbor to deep throat him. 

He went back to stroking, using the precum he collected to help slide his hand faster. He didn't reach for his lotion, instead using the dry and rough friction to bring him closer to his orgasm.

It hasn't been long since he last masturbated, and no matter what he did Kevin still felt this itch that has been lurking underneath him for days. 

He couldn't hold in his laugh as he pictured cumming inside his neighbor's mouth, using his imagination to bring him closer he finally let go of his telescope. 

Fuck, Kevin would force him to swallow every last drop before leaving him on the couch. To just see the tough guy lay there, panting after Kevin fucked his throat and his ass would be heavenly.

He is stroking faster and faster as he edged closer and closer to his climax. He needed to see him out there, on his knees, so Kevin forced himself a quick peek back into his telescope.

Instead of finding him knee deep in dirty, he is looking directly at him as if he knew that Kevin was spying on him. The eye contact is all Kevin needed before he is spilling all over his hand.

He wiped himself clean, throwing the used tissues into the trashcan before checking back on his neighbor. He is gone and deep down Kevin wondered if he did actually noticed.

Then again he would have to have supernatural eye sight in order to see Kevin spying on him. That night Kevin dreamed of claiming his neighbor's ass, finally glad he had something to amuse him during the Summer.

Somehow his parents finally took noticed of their new neighbor's nightly habits and his mother had to just voice her opinions on the subject.

"A single guy like that, going out at night and sleeping all day is bad for this neighborhood. He is probably selling drugs or maybe he is even selling himself. How else would he afford a house in our neighborhood?" She said all high and mighty.

"It's not like he works night shift because it pays more than regular, right mom? I mean that would be impossible." Kevin nearly sneered as he sipped his root beer soda.

"How would you know? It's not like you talk to him." She replied as she glanced at Kevin.

Normally Kevin would do whatever he liked, but there was something about that man. He was terrified for once in his life and for days he couldn't bring himself to talk to his neighbor.

Sure, in his fantasies he would plow into that ass everyday but if he even tried to get his hands on him Kevin knew it wouldn't end well. His neighbor was bigger and stronger than he was and it was simple to see why Kevin hasn't utter a word to him yet.

Except, being the spiteful type of person he was and he hearing his mother say that was all he needed to make the leap. No matter how much it flustered him on the inside, he was going to chat with his new neighbor.

He watched for hours until the sun went down and finally his neighbor emerged. He had a habit of fixing the yard before finally heading off to work, and Kevin had an hour before he would leave.

Kevin took a deep breath, then he walked outside of the house and into his neighbor's front yard. His neighbor noticed him, gave a wide smile before standing up.

He wiped the dirt on his pants before introducing himself with, "Hi, I am Jerry. Jerry Dandrige." 

Jerry raised his hand and Kevin stared at it for a moment before realizing he should shake it. What was wrong with him? He has never acted this stupid in front of someone before.

"Kevin Khatchadourian, I live next door." Kevin calmed himself down as he finally shook his hand. He felt the calluses Jerry had and for a brief moment he imagined what they would feel on his dick.

Now was not the time to get hard about his hot neighbor, so he continued with small talk. 

"Nice yard you got here, you know most of the neighbors hire someone to maintain their yard." Kevin said, not caring how bratty he sounded.

"I don't like wasting money on something I could do myself. How old are you anyway?" Jerry chuckled at his comment, not affected at all.

"Sixteen, why do you ask? Afraid you might be seen as a dirty old man?" Kevin wanted to see him riled up, but again he got a laugh in return.

"You sure are cocky for someone who was using their telescope like a peeping tom," Jerry started and suddenly everything got serious.

Kevin was careful, he made sure the lights were off in his room before he started spying on Jerry. How could he possibly know?

"You were watching me, so I have been watching you. It seems fair." Jerry whispered as he stared at Kevin. He got closer and closer until he murmured the last part into Kevin's ear.

"I wasn't, I mean it is hard not to since you are weird." Kevin panicked and it certainly felt weird that he was acting like this. Maybe it was because he had no idea what to do in this situation.

Kevin would do his best to get under anyone's skin, but for once in his life he had met someone who turned the tables on him.

"Sure I am, and so are you." Jerry smirked and Kevin hated him for it. He didn't like losing no matter what the game was, and right now he was definitely failing.

Kevin couldn't say anything witty or cheeky at the moment and so Jerry ended the conversation for the both of them.

"Have fun watching me, voyeur. I'll make sure to put on a good show for now on." Jerry teased with a hint of flirting underneath. Kevin felt his face heat up and he couldn't stand it anymore.

He turned around and basically ran back to his house, and finally taking a deep breath in once he made it to his room.

He glanced at the telescope and wondering if he should peek inside it. He waited five minutes of arguing with himself before he checked, but Jerry was long gone.

Even though Kevin knew that Jerry knew about his latest hobby, that didn't stop Kevin from watching him again the next evening. He ignored the side of him that pointed out how dangerous the man was and continued to spy on his neighbor.

However, he wasn't in his front yard and for once the light in the bedroom on the second floor was on. He could perfectly see Jerry walked into the room, fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips.

Kevin couldn't stop staring as Jerry dried his hair off with a separate towel, and then he recalled the last thing Jerry told him. He did say he wanted to put on a good show for Kevin.

Kevin felt a bit nervous, or better yet he was jealous. He didn't want anyone else to see this, this was for Kevin and Kevin only after all. Pushing the fear of jealousy down, Kevin watched as Jerry sat on the edge of his bed.

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth as Jerry tugged the towel off of him. He was already half hard and Kevin instantly became hard the moment Jerry gripped the base of his cock.

Jerry didn't waste any time in loosely stroking himself to full hardness, while using the other hand to tug at his balls. Wait, he is teasing himself beneath his balls and gently rubbing at his entrance.

Jerry stopped and as he stood up his cock was bobbing a bit as he opened his drawer to grab his lube. Jerry made sure to open his legs more and lean back on the side of the bed. 

Kevin watched him pouring the lube onto both of his hands before stroking himself with his right and reaching behind him with his left. He could see Jerry using his fingers to circle around his entrance before showing two fingers in.

Seeing him dive in told Kevin that Jerry had definitely bottom before. The way he is roughly thrusting his own two fingers in nearly made Kevin cream his pants right then and there.

Kevin is hastily ripping his pajamas off in order to clench his hard cock, it's the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life. Jerry is working three fingers in and Kevin can't believe how much of a whore he is.

Moaning on the bed, almost like putting on a performance. Compared to the cheesy pornos that Kevin had seen, without a doubt this is immensely better. 

Jerry is eager, but he isn't licking his lips or dramatically rolling his eyes back like regular porn stars. His face is scrunched up, a looked between absolute pain and pleasure that made Kevin's spine tingled. 

He is rolling his hips up to the match the thrust of his own three fingers, and right now Kevin would give anything to be in that room right now.

To hear Jerry's voice and finally see him abashed at his own actions as Kevin would whisper into his ear about what a slut he was. Tell him he felt nice and tight around Kevin's cock, and instantly Kevin can't stop himself from cumming. 

Jerry is still going and Kevin is instantly pulled back into reality. He is a fucking virgin who would have no idea how to properly fuck, let alone give enough dirty talk to have Jerry flustered.

Kevin went back to checked on Jerry, he has stopped as if he sensed that Kevin was no longer touching himself. For a moment Kevin is anxious to watch him stand up, as if he was going to close the curtains and not finish for Kevin.

Except, he reached into the bottom drawer of his night stand to pull out a dildo, and Kevin can't believe his eyes. Yeah, by now he assumed Jerry had bottom before but to own a toy like that would mean he regularly bottomed.

Kevin can't turn away as he watched Jerry wrapped his lips around the silicon, shoving it in and out of his mouth before taking it out to run his tongue down the shaft. 

Immediately Kevin is hard again and he thanked his hormones for not leaving him in the dust. Jerry now is pouring more lube into his hand and covering the toy with it.

Kevin can hear his heart beating loudly as finally Jerry laid on his knees now, presenting his ass to Kevin. His cock is throbbing as he watched Jerry start to push the dildo into himself. 

It felt like eternity before the toy was completely in Jerry, widely stretching him. Then all of a sudden Jerry is fucking himself with the toy, using it to pound into himself. The way he twist his hips are mesmerizing and for a second Kevin had stopped touching himself.

Then Jerry is using his free hand to grip his own ass, pulling it wider for Kevin to enjoy. Nothing is hotter than seeing Jerry with his chiseled muscles on his knees for Kevin, begging for his cock.

Kevin wondered if Jerry was close as he quickened his own pace, he watched Jerry's thighs twitched and knew he definitely was. God, it was so hot and probably the kinkiest porn was ruined for Kevin.

He couldn't stop himself as Kevin used his thumb to press down on the slit of his cock, forcing him to cum all over again. He was panting as he watched Jerry finally tugged at his own cock, shoving the dildo as far as he could before tensing up. 

Kevin moaned as Jerry rolled onto his back, yanking the toy out and placing it right next to him. He used his elbows to sat up on the bed, and made eye contact with Kevin again.

Jerry then collected whatever he could from the tiny pool of cum that laid on the sheets and shoved it into his mouth. Kevin groaned to himself as Jerry licked his fingers clean, grinning at Kevin when he was done. 

The next night Kevin was ready for an encore of last night's event, but instead he watched as Jerry hopped into his truck and drove away. He didn't even glanced at Kevin and instantly Kevin hated him for it.

How dare he run away like that without a word! He didn't even deserve Kevin's cock and he promised himself to tell Jerry that when he came back. 

And so Kevin waited. And waited. And waited until two hours later.

Jerry was finally back, and Kevin stood up in excitement. However, there was another man with Jerry and Kevin watched as he got a bit handsy. 

The blonde was clearly drunk, but that didn't stop him from groping Jerry's ass as he helped him into the house. Kevin felt his own nails cutting into the palm of his hand as he watched them. He hated how much of a slut Jerry was.

Feeling a bit hurt and anger Kevin marched down the stairs, knowing that everyone in the neighborhood was already passed out for the night.

It started to rain down on Kevin as he walked out of the house, but he didn't care at all. All he could think about was Jerry being touched by that fucking loser. 

If Jerry wanted to be such a slut than he can just ride Kevin's dick. Seriously, this manipulative shit was annoying when it was directed at him.

He needed to confront Jerry, ask him what the fuck he was doing. And as he reached the front door, Kevin found it unlocked and slightly ajar. 

He walked into the dark house, the air conditioning on full blast making him shiver as he carefully looked around.

The living room barely had a television set and there was a bunch of boxes unopened all around. It was weird how empty everything was, and instantly Kevin wanted to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry called out to his as he flipped the lights on. Not hiding the way he stared at Kevin's wet and transparent shirt.

For a second Kevin was at a lost for words, but remembering that douche-bag made him furious.

"I should be the one asking that. I saw you take him in, you whore." Kevin hissed out as Jerry started to scowl.

"Listen, kid if you keep talking like that I am going to have to ask you to leave. Which would suck because I thought we could have some fun tonight." Jerry said as he walked towards the kitchen.

He opened his fridge and pulled out a beer, twisting the cap off before taking a gulp. He nonchalantly lean on his fridge waiting for Kevin's answer. 

"What type of fun? I am not into getting fucked." Kevin didn't want to share Jerry, let alone have a stranger touch him.

"The type that has you cumming in my mouth. Now doesn't that sound like fun?" Jerry told his as he chugged the rest of his beer. Kevin watched his throat worked as he gulped everything down, and felt aroused at the idea.

Kevin walked towards Jerry, for once wanting to see what it was like to even kissed someone. Fuck, he would probably cum in an instant if Jerry so much as touch Kevin.

"So how do we do this? Do I take off my clothes or do you just get down on your knees?" Kevin asked in a hushed voice, he was unsure what to do.

"You smell so sweet I can eat you up. How about you come with me and I'll help you get out of those wet clothes." Jerry took him by the wrist and lead him upstairs. 

Kevin was so focused on Jerry, he didn't even noticed the bleeding and passed out man in the bathtub. Jerry had a quick snack before facing Kevin, he wouldn't want to lose control while in bed after all. 

Once they made it to the bedroom Jerry threw a towel onto Kevin's head, using it to dry his hair. Jerry is gentle as he does this and Kevin can't help, but stare.

He thought Jerry would just drop to his knees in the kitchen, but he is taking his time with him. Then Jerry gave Kevin this look, one of hunger and lust that made Kevin shove his face into Jerry's face.

Luckily, before Kevin rammed their noses together; Jerry stopped him by gripping his face and holding him there. Kevin felt his face heated up as Jerry laughed at how eager he was acting.

Before Kevin could pull away or acknowledge how inexperience he was Jerry kissed him. He titled his head and tenderly placed his lips on Kevin. 

Kevin had no idea what to do with his arms, but decided to gripped Jerry's waist. He hated how inept he felt, therefore Kevin slipped his hand down to grope at Jerry's ass like the drunkard did before.

Jerry broke the kiss off, giving Kevin a quiet groan before roughly kissing again. He nibbled at Kevin's bottom lip, nearly bite him, but Kevin gave him access to his mouth.

Then it is a battle between their tongues, it made Kevin feeling hard and tingling. Whenever Jerry was about to completely dominate Kevin's mouth, Kevin would crudely gripped Jerry's ass. Having him moan in his mouth.

For once Kevin understood why many classmates would make out in the halls, he could see himself kissing Jerry forever.

Then all of a sudden Jerry is groping Kevin through his soaked jeans, massaging his cock as a way to get revenge for Kevin touching his ass.

It is too much for Kevin and he is pulling away from the kiss to loudly moan. Jerry doesn't stop rubbing him and Kevin can't stop himself from cumming.

With a single groan, Kevin threw his head back and felt his hips twitched as he met his release in his pants. It took a couple of seconds before he realized what he had exactly done and he is embarrassed.

"That was so hot." Jerry mumbled in his ear, planting a kiss on his earlobe before pulling Kevin's pants open. Then Jerry is on his knees and sucking the cum through his underwear.

Finally having his hands on his neighbor helped Kevin get hard again, and Jerry is impressed as he ran his tongue across the trapped cock. He doesn't waste any time in sliding the dirtied brief down and swallowing Kevin down.

He is bobbing his head as if he had done this a million times before, and the thought made Kevin cruelly gripped Jerry's dark hair. Jerry doesn't seem fazed, he is even moaning around Kevin's cock. 

The vibrations and velvety walls almost made Kevin cum again, but he steadied himself. Now that he had Jerry where he wanted him, he started to thrust into his mouth.

Jerry's tongue is running down the length of his cock, still not affected by the movement. Feeling a bit childish Kevin started to drive deeper down his throat and ridicule him for it.

"You like that? God, you are such a slut. P-probably do this as a living. Fuck!" Kevin moaned, Jerry slipped his mouth off and started to stroke Kevin.

He was twisting his wrist and tightening his grip as he reached the head of his cock, using his tongue to flick at the slit. He grinned as Kevin let out a pathetic whimper, he was too sensitive for the abuse.

"Really? Just because I am on my knees doesn't give you the right to be so rude. Maybe I should punish you." Jerry's eyes darken as he completely stopped touching Kevin.

"What the fuck?" Kevin groaned, he was so close.

"I think you forgot who is in charge here, Kevin. And here I was thinking I would ride your cock like there was no tomorrow." Jerry stood up, pushing Kevin and having him fall onto the bed.

Jerry slipped his shirt off, throwing it across the room before unbuckling his belt. Kevin eagerly sat up in the bed and watched as Jerry freed himself from his pants. His cock sprung out and Kevin noticed he wasn't even wearing underwear.

A part of Kevin wanted to call him a dirty whore for it, but the virgin side of him really wanted fuck Jerry. 

"I am sorry, I got carried away but I know now. You are in charge, Jerry, and not me." Kevin nearly begged. Fuck, he would get on his knees if he had to.

Jerry chuckled, "Fine, I forgive you. Take off all of your clothes and wait for me." Jerry ordered him. Kevin basically ripped out his soaking wet shirt and kicked off his shoes.

His pants and underwear were completely yanked off and he sat back on the bed, watching Jerry do the same. 

Finally, they were both naked and for a second Kevin wanted to touch Jerry. However, he instantly remembered what he had said and tried his best to be patient. 

Jerry pulled out his lube, squirting it into his hand and watching Kevin get flustered as they looked at each other. Jerry fondled himself before shoving one finger in.

Kevin watched as swiftly one became two and wondered how tight Jerry would feel. 

"Sit against the headboard, I want to try something." Jerry told him and Kevin gladly followed his directions. 

Jerry straddled Kevin's lap, still aggressively thrusting his fingers inside before slipping them out. He took Kevin's hand and held guide two of Kevin's fingers inside of him along with his own.

Kevin can't help but let out a pitiful gasp as he felt him sucked his fingers in, Jerry moaned at the sound and leaned his head into Kevin's neck.

Jerry can see the white flesh and tried to control his urge to bite, Kevin smelling so good didn't help him either.

"I am ready, just don't hold back. I want to see what you can do." Jerry told his as he teased Kevin's cock with his ass. Kevin could feel his eyes tear up he thrust into that tight heat.

Jerry taking pity on the boy started to kiss him again, helping Kevin to slide in deeper and deeper. Before loudly moaning when he hit his prostate. 

Kevin finally getting some confidence, started to lift his hips up and forcing more moans out of Jerry. He nearly smirked at how much of a whore Jerry was being before Jerry took control again.

He slammed his hips down, and then pulled them back up. Twisting as he slide up and down and chuckling as Kevin tried to hold on for dear life.

"I told you Kevin I am the one in charge. Just because I am letting you fuck me, doesn't mean you can walk all over me," Jerry yanked his head to have Kevin look at him.

"I know you are close baby, and so am I. So close, just as long as you know your place." Jerry licked his lips, and with one more thrust Kevin was coming.

He couldn't stop the whimper from slipping out and as Jerry continued to ride him, he felt his own cum sliding out and onto his own thighs.

"Just close your eyes, I am almost there." Jerry whispered and feeling exhausted Kevin couldn't stop his eyes from closing. It felt like too much, and yet not enough.

Then he felt this piercing pain the his neck, it hurt so much. Jerry stopped moving, clenching up as his hot cum painted Kevin's waist and chest.

Before passing out, the last thing Kevin saw was Jerry smirking at him, licking the blood off his lips. 

Sun creaked through his blinds and Kevin groaned as he sat up in his bed. He was in his room again and wondered if everything that happened was a dream.

He yawned as he got up to go pee, but then he noticed the two punctured wounds in his neck. He stopped to stare at it, then glanced at his own reflection in the mirror.

He smirked at himself, Summer was going to be a whole lot fun now.


End file.
